


behind his sunglasses

by midnightafton1_1



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightafton1_1/pseuds/midnightafton1_1
Summary: bad cop suffers from ptsd and depression after good cops death/erased he is also suicidal and bipolar suffering from panic attacks and moreeveryone starts to notice a change in him after TAKOS and decide to see what was the problem as good cop revives as a angel ghost and follows around his younger brother bad cop and trys to protect him as bad cop goes through severe changes in lifewhat happens?
Relationships: Benny/Bad Cop (The LEGO Movie), Benny/Bad Cop | Good Cop (The LEGO Movie), Emmet Brickowski/Wyldstyle | Lucy
Kudos: 2





	1. chapter 1

Bad cop sighed,to him it felt cold,dark,empty....and he just couldn't bear through the feelings that started to come over him. He felt tears prick up in his eyes behind the black sunglasses he wore and tried to wipe them away,but he couldn't.

He couldn't hear the voice nagging at him in his mind space,he didn't hear the word 'buddy' he didn't feel his older brother anymore He tried his best not to cry but the tears started to fall.He started to notice that no one saw him and one foot after the next ran away unaware everyone saw him.All bad cop could think and say was "Please come back buddy...i need you." 

The first one who saw him run was benny as he floated in the air noticing him first.His eyes were scanned with worry and sadness for the cop, emmet saw him and looked confused until he saw what benny was looking at, bad cop running. He made a _'huh'_ noise and the others followed emmets motion. Scratching heads in confusion they all shrugged "wanna go follow them?" the blue spaceman asked while business cringed at the mention of them and follow bad cop "You see well...i can't" he exclaimed with guilt. Unikitty rolled her eyes smiling and lifted him up with her magic and they walked well for benny floated to the direction the cop ran off to.

Bad cop felt hot tears fall down from his face under his black lenses,he felt the urge to do something and he tried to fight it off but the nagging itching feeling told him not to and let it happen.The cop sighed and took off his sunglasses and looking at them as he felt the urge to kick chairs again but this time do it to himself.

"I'm sorry buddy...i should've did something,it should've been me...i'm a disappointment ain't i?" he laughed as the tears spilled onto the lenses of the black frames he held in the palm of his hands "Why didn't i do something?" the tears fell harder and hearing footsteps, he wiped them away and put the glasses he wore back on so no one could see he was actually crying. The master builders came up to him as they unfortunately brought business with them,bad cop started to sigh and flinched when someone spoke "You okay?" the cop looked up to see the spaceman who he let build a spaceship.

"Fine" bad said gritty as he tried to cover up the fact he had been crying "Why?" benny tilted his head "Because you ran off without any warning" benny giggled a little "Darn" the cop muttered under his breath.

"I'm fine now you answer me this question" bad started and slowly pointed and business "Why is HE here?" the former lord started to laugh nervously while everyone looked confused "I thought you worked together?" emmet exclaimed and bad cop shook his head "Not anymore,not after what.." bad could feel it in him, his ptsd giving him a panic attack _'darndarndarnydarn'_ his eyes widened "Um i would like you to leave please" he exclaimed afraid.

"Why?" lucy asked suspiciously and that was when the cop snapped...


	2. Chapter 2

The only thing bad cop could hear was panic and someone screaming "SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE". His hands clenched in and out,breath hitched he was hyperventilating. Floating in his mind,alone,cold,dark he finally noticed how scared he was when he trembled. "I'm sorry..." he repeated wanting good cop back but knowing it would never happen.

The darkness faded and light replaced it as he blinked "Oh!" a doctor smiled."Your awake!I will go tell the others" the female walked out of the room as bad cop took a quick look at his surroundings,just what he expected a normal plain hospital room.The cop sighed and all of them came in even business which bad cop grinded his teeth trying not to attack the former villain.

The cop crossed his arms and gulped when his mother and father came in the room "Hi ma,pa..." he said with guilt of what he had done to them. Bad cop found the floor very interesting to look at now and shot up when someone asked. "Do you mind if we see good cop?" Bad settled down a little and bit his lower lip "You..you can't" he whimpered.

Ma and pa looked confused "Wasn't he revived?" pa asked and bad cop started to switch "...no" the scribbled face said and then dropped the voice "It's just me acting" bad replied "I thought he would...he would maybe come back but..he never" the cop burst down crying which was rare for anyone to see in their life.

Bad buried his face into ma's arms and tears fled down his cheeks. Ma wasn't surprised as neither was pa they both wrapped their arms around their son and soothed him "It's ok dear i know..." ma said

"I...i just want good back" bad cop exclaimed crying harder. The master builders were in shock looking at bad wide eyed none of them saw the cop cry.They all looked down with guilt as what they have put bad through.

"It's all my fault...i'm sorry" pa and ma looked at each other "Hey dear, we need to chat with the others real quick okay?" bad nodded and took off his sunglasses "Yes ma..." 

The master builders followed bad's parents out the room and so did the doctor "So what do you need to know Mrs. Cop" she exclaimed as ma sighed "I notice he's acting like he was when he was younger i'm afraid...he may have gotten.." ma couldn't finish as she was too afraid of the outcomes "I'm afraid so...he suffers from ptsd,depression and he is...suicidal" the doctor sighed shaking her head sadly.

Ma and pa looked at each other once again whole everyone else looked very worried but ma and pa as well as benny were worried the most "I will need you too keep an eye on him every once in a while and give him pills when he has a panic attack" the doctor stated and handed pa a orange pill bottle.


	3. Chapter 3

Bad felt the world spinning,he wanted the pain to end but it never would.He felt like he was stuck in a endless hole filled with no hope of return,and no one would ever find him.

The cop noticed how quiet it was and looked around for everyone before smiling sadly. He grabbed a metal piece from a chair he broke that looked like the tip of a knife and giggled with insane laughter. Taking his gloves off he walked into the bathroom and locked the door before he sat down against the wall and sliding the shard of metal against his yellow flesh.

Blood oozed out instantly and the cop did more letting his instincts take over him.Once he was done bad grabbed bandages and wrapped them around both of his arms and put his grey gloves back on with a smirk. The cop unlocked the door and went over to the bed like nothing happened.

* * *

Good cop opened his eyes and gasped "Where am i?" he exclaimed with worry and panic. Good looked at where he was and his eyes went wide as he saw his little brother "B" he tried to say but his brother never responded leaving the older cop in confusion. He finally noticed a blue outline that surrounded him and a halo and wings were on him. 

_"I...I'm dead?"_ he whispered in a low voice _"Must be why b can't hear or see me"_ good noticed and shook his head low. Floating over to bad cop he sat behind him and hugged him thinking his arms would phase right through the younger sibling,but it didn't. Good saw bads eyes widened and he knew bad could feel the pressure on him.

Good thought about it for a moment before he actually tried and sighed _"Worth a shot"_ he let his mind connect with bad cop's mind. He then spoke _'Bad?'_

* * *

Bad cop heard a voice in his mind and started breathing hard 'bad?'. His hands reached behind him as he connected with something invisible "it can't be..." the cop softly whispered. 'it's me bad....it's me g' bad cop felt tears flood his eyes again and he knew his hand was intertwined with good cop's hand.

' ** _G..i...'_**

The invisible ghost angel good cop behind him shook his head and smiled as he knew bad could feel him and speak to him now.

_'Don't say it B...it's not your fault'_

_**'But it is'** _

_'NO.IT IS NOT.'_

Silence passed through each others mind space and bad felt the tears coming faster like waterfalls rolling down his yellow cheeks from underneath his black sunglass lenses.

_'Don't blame yourself for something you couldn't have guessed would happen'_

_**'Okay...'** _

_'All that matters is that i'm here now'_

Bad cop finally felt tears of joy but depression and ptsd never go away that easily.


	4. Chapter 4

Bad cop was finally out of the hospital,his parents would come once in a while to give him the pills he needed to take as well. No one else could see good cop though and bad cop didn't know why,bad cop was also getting a little crush.

 _'Come on B you know you like him~'_ G teased through their mind space and bad cop shook his head embarrassed _'No i do not!'_ he shot back and good cop giggled happily _'i missed you buddy'_

Bad cop smiled a little and a blue spaceman fell into his mind as the sunglassed cop felt his face redden. _'so no crush huh?'_ good giggled and bad grumbled upset _'shut up'_ Good rolled his eyes 'make me' and no one could argue with that not even bad cop himself.The young cop sat up once a knock at his door was heard and he ran to get it "Hell-" Bad felt his face heat up red even more as the spaceman he had a crush on was standing right in front of him "lloooooooooo?" he snapped out of it once benny asked "you okay?" 

"O-Oh yeah i'm fine..." The cop rubbed the back of his head nervously as the spaceman lifted up a box "the master builders wanted to see you so you can explain and me,emmet,lucy,unikitty,batman-okay maybe not batman wanted to give you a little present so here" he said exited and opened the box. "Emmet gave you new glasses and sunglasses in case of emergencies,Lucy thought it would be nice to give you a few weapons in case of criminals,Unikitty gave you candy's,donuts,and croissants as well as activities to do if you are bored,and i gave you spaceship models,a picture of me,and art stuff" 

Bad gave a smile a actual genuine smile "well...thanks but how did you guys know what i liked?" he asked and Benny chuckled "well i went in your house one day to find you and yeah" he nervously giggled i growled but couldn't get mad at him.

_**'Maybe one day'** _


	5. Chapter 5

Bad thought this was a bad idea-scratch that he knew it was a bad idea but good cop had to insist to go. Bad grunted thinking of the morning getting rudely awoken by a ghost angel of his dead erased counterpart so he wouldn't be late.

**_'Leave me alone'_ **

_'Nope we are going to that party whether you like it or not'_

**_'Ugghhhh!'_ **

_'Benny will be there'_

_**'...okay let's go'** _

All it took was for someone to speak up about the blue-clad spaceman benny and he would do just about anything. Bad may look like it but he's not a terrifying monster people see him as, in fact, he is a big softie that only good could see. The smaller cop sighed and walked into the remodeled dog, which bad cop cringed at the memory and tried to ignore the fact a few people building were starring at him shaking their heads madly.

He ran inside quickly noticing how the place was dark and looked like a blacklight party **_'would you look at that?'_ **Bad cop was forced out of his thoughts when someone said "hello!" The cop blushed eyes nervous under his shades but as no one could tell he hid it by saying in a gruff voice "Hello...Benjamin" Benny thought nothing of it and hugged the flustered cop.

Bad bit his lower lip and sighed "Ben..may I talk to you about something?" The spaceman looked confused but nodded "Sure!" The cop grabbed Benny's hand and brought him to a separate area where no one would bother them. "Ben....good is...good is alive" bad exclaimed and Benny smiled "Yeah he's right there though he's more of a ghost/angel than alive" Benny explained pointing at good where he was "how did you?" bad stuttered shocked. Benny shrugged innocently and floated above the cops head "Your cute"

The flustered cop was completely confused and said aloud "what just happened?"


End file.
